The Battle
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: The war is over but the students of Hogwarts have to have one last battle, so where does Draco stand, with his house or with Harry? Slash Draco/Harry


**The Battle**

**A/N - Harry Potter and that world doesn't belong to me at all, it is the creation of the fantastic JK Rowling, an inspiration and an idol. This is just for my own fan girl fun!**

As the sun on his face grew hotter Draco rolled over in his bed so that the sun was no longer trying to force its way past his eyelids. After a few minuets of trying to fall back to sleep Draco noticed how quiet the seventh year dorm was. There was no snoring or people moving around at all, this worried Draco, the dorm was never quite. Sitting up and glancing around he saw that there was no one there, now he was just annoyed, his housemates had gone to breakfast without him, yes it was a Saturday so there was no classes he was going to be late for but these people were meant to be his friends, he thought Pansy would have come to get him by now when she saw the rest of the guys arrive without him but apparently not!

Twenty minuets later Draco left the Slytherin common room, which was empty too, was there some kind of memo he'd missed? Where was everyone? The halls were empty too but this he liked as it give him time to think about how he could get Harry away from his friends for today. He and Harry had been seeing each other since they had returned for their seventh year, after the war, with nothing to fight over they had nothing to hide the feelings they had had for each other for years and so they had began a secret relationship because they both knew that no one would be happy about it and they were so happy together neither wanted anything to ruin it for them but lately something was threatening to do so.

For weeks a mood had been building around Hogwarts, the war might be over but people still had problems with The Boy Who Lived or as Draco lovingly put it The Boy Who Wouldn't Bloody Die. So it was so were either with Harry or against him. The Gryffindors and most of the Hufflepuffs, because of the efforts Harry went to in order to help Cedric were on his side and the Slytherins and most of the Ravenclaws were against him. Small fights would break out here and there and all of this would have an effect on Harry, something Harry told him about in the small hours of the morning that they spent together. Draco knew when the big battle came he would have to show where he stood. Draco had a feeling that even the teachers wouldn't try to stop it when it eventually happened, just be on hand to make sure things didn't get to bad, it needed to happen to clear the air over the school the only thing is that Draco didn't expect it to be today.

As he walked into the Great Hall he was confronted with the sight of the house tables been pushed against the walls with the teachers stood in front of their table, ready to rush in, the students were split in two, Harry and his side on the left, the rest on the right, wands drawn and pointed at each other. When he walked in every head in the room turned to face him,

'Have they been waiting for me?' Draco thought to himself.

"Draco, come on, over here!" Pansy said, moving to her right, creating space for him, space opposite Harry, they though he was going to lead them against Harry.

"Go on Malfoy! Join your bunch of snakes!" Ron practically spat at him but Draco barely heard him, he was looking right at Harry, at those green eyes, eyes that he wanted in his future, Draco knew exactly what he had to do, he'd always known.

"Draco come on, take your side!" Pansy told him.

"Oh, don't worry that's exactly what I'm doing." he replied. With that he drew his wand from his pocket and walked over to stand next to Harry, Hermione moving out of the way so that he could do so, a knowing smile on her face.

'Trust her to have worked it out!' Draco thought.

"Draco what are you doing?!" Pansy shouted at him.

"Choosing my side, my life" he said the last part quieter so that only Harry could hear him, Harry took one of Draco's hands in his own quickly, reassuringly before the first spell was cast.

Hours later, with a lot of people in the hospital wing with green tentacles sprouting from their heads or skin of violent shades of purple Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron sat in the comfortable arm chairs in front of the fire in Gryffindor common room.

"So what's gonna happen Draco? I mean its not safe for you to go back to the Slytherin common room." Hermione said, her voice full of concern.

"McGonagall said I can stay in your common room until they can get something sorted but guessing by the look on Harry's face he would rather they didn't." Draco answered, his eyes never leaving Hermione but catching the look on Harry's face from the corner of his eye as Harry was sat next to him.

"Why would they? I mean where else would you need to go?" Harry said, snuggling into Draco's side as the Draco wrapped a protective arm around him.

"They are talking about giving me my own room." he said

"Actually, that might be better!" Harry said with a mischievous shine in his eyes.

"Really please we do not want to know!" Ron said with a smile.

"Oh but I have to listen to you about Hermione?!" Harry said back

"Harry!" Hermione said, going red, Harry, Draco and Ron burst out laughing.

**A/N - So what did y'all think? Leave a review if ya want.**

xxx


End file.
